


[Vid] Lies

by koregano



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, My First Fanvid, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koregano/pseuds/koregano
Summary: A Doctor/Master fanvid. Lies, lies, lies…I figured I could post on the Archive too instead of letting it get lost on YT.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Vid] Lies

Song by McFly


End file.
